Millinery
Hatters, makers of hats (hence the clever name) are better known in Midian as milliners. Though the term now refers to those who make or sell women's hats, we are using the earlier, broader, definition. These shops carry hats, masks, and hair accessories. Unless otherwise specified, wooden pieces are made from locally sourced trees: frequently scrap from other manufacturing, or found wood. Metal is usually copper—and priced as such as with other metallic jewellery—but is sometimes iron or tin. Bejewelled or precious material accessories might be sold here or at a jewellers. ---- Balaclava . . . . . 14ƒ ::————This woolen headpiece may be worn in many different ways. It is sometimes known as a ski mask, especially when worn with only the eyes showing. Barrett, metal, fancy . . . . . 2ƒ Barrett, metal, plain . . . . . 1ƒ Barrett, metal, precious . . . . . 15ƒ Barrett, wooden . . . . . 2¢ ::————The original hair-fufu Bonnet . . . . . 3ƒ Comb, metal, fancy . . . . . 10ƒ ::————Hair-fufu type Comb, metal, plain . . . . . 2ƒ ::————For actually combing hair, not just holding it in place. Comb, metal, precious . . . . . 1₲10 ::————Really expensive hair-fufu Comb, seashell . . . . . 6ƒ Comb, wood, common . . . . . 1ƒ Comb, wood, rare . . . . . 1₲ Earmuffs, rabbit skin . . . . . 13ƒ Executioner's hood . . . . . 16ƒ Fascinator, regular . . . . . 1ƒ ::————Generic catch-all term for hair and head decoration. May include feathers, beads, perhaps a bit of ribbon or lace. Usually attached to a hat, but a headband, a clip, or a comb may instead be used to stick it onto your head. The price can rise sharply with materials cost. Fascinator, substantial . . . . . 1₲10 ::————These fascinators are larger, fancier, built of costlier materials, bulkier, and just plain more than the regular sort. Goggles, armoured . . . . . 12ƒ ::————No glass, just a thick open metal frame and leather strap Goggles, bike-style . . . . . 1₲5 ::————Single flat eyepiece, usually clear Goggles, slotted . . . . . 1₲10 ::————As with armoured goggles, but with fine slots or wires protecting the eyes Goggles, steampunk . . . . . 1₲1 Goggles, welding-style . . . . . 1₲15 ::————Separate eyepieces, usually dark Hairband, cloth . . . . . ½¢ ::————Usually cotton Hairband, metal, fancy . . . . . 2ƒ4 ::————Usually silver Hairband, metal, plain . . . . . 6¢ ::————Usually copper Hairband, seashell . . . . . 12ƒ Hairband, tortoiseshell . . . . . 6ƒ Hairband, wooden . . . . . 2¢ Hat, beret . . . . . 14ƒ ::————Raspberry or otherwise Hat, corseted . . . . . 4₲14 ::————It's a top hat with laces up the front, for steampunk purposes. Hat, fur . . . . . 1₲4 ::————For winter's chill Hat, horned helmet . . . . . 1₲8 ::————Not really very protective, dangerous even; for Viking cosplay Hat, large brim, campaign hat . . . . . 2₲12 ::————For drill sergeant cosplay Hat, large brim, cowboy . . . . . 2₲16 Hat, large brim, fedora, felt . . . . . 2₲4 Hat, large brim, fedora, leather . . . . . 3₲18 Hat, large brim, Panama or boater . . . . . 1₲8 Hat, large brim, sombrero . . . . . 2₲8 Hat, leather cap . . . . . 16ƒ Hat, no brim, conical, wizard's or dunce's . . . . . 1₲4ƒ Hat, no brim, fez or tarboosh . . . . . 1₲16 Hat, no brim, pullover or cap . . . . . 16ƒ Hat, no brim, tirolean . . . . . 1₲8 ::————Feathered, for Robin Hood cosplay Hat, short brim, felt . . . . . 1₲4 ::————Bowler or derby type Hat, short brim, leather . . . . . 2₲4 Hat, short brim, porkpie . . . . . 18ƒ Hat, short brim, stovepipe . . . . . 4₲8 Hat, straw . . . . . 5¢ ::————Common peasant headgear Hat, top hat style . . . . . 6₲8 Hat, toque . . . . . 1₲16 Hatband, bandoleer-type . . . . . 3₲6 ::————Includes fake bullets, but replaceable with the real things Hatband, cloth . . . . . ½¢ ::————Plain or brightly coloured Hatband, fur, colourful . . . . . 2ƒ Hatband, leather . . . . . 1ƒ7 Hatband, shark- or snakeskin . . . . . 6ƒ Jester's hat, deluxe . . . . . 1₲18 ::————Tie-dyed and extra sturdy, with a near-invisible chin strap, and extra-jingly Jester's hat, ordinary . . . . . 1₲4 ::————With bells Kaffiyeh . . . . . 11ƒ ::————With agal Mask, carnival, decorated . . . . . 16ƒ ::————Popular for certain holidays, this mask is painted in a variety of ways and frequently has feathers, tassels, shiny pieces, or other decor attached. Mask, carnival, extensive . . . . . 1₲3 ::————Lots of feathers and other bling; the actual mask part may be completely hidden. Mask, carnival, plain . . . . . 12ƒ ::————The do-it-yourself base mask Mask, cowl . . . . . 12ƒ ::————Covers most of the head, leaving only the mouth exposed, and may cover the shoulders Mask, dance . . . . . 19ƒ ::————Highly decorated, this mask is held by a stick rather than worn. Mask, domino . . . . . 6ƒ7 ::————A small mask covering only the area around the eyes, commonly in a diamond shape. For the larger sort of domino mask, see 'harlequin'. Mask, fetish . . . . . 2₲1 ::————Sometimes called a gimp mask, this is made of leather &/or rubber, and frequently has closable openings. It may contain additional features or decorations; superfluous zippers are common. Mask, harlequin . . . . . 7ƒ7 ::————Larger than a common domino mask, this covers the entire optical orbits and eyebrows, as well as the bridge of the nose. Mask, hockey . . . . . 1₲1 ::————The Midian version of this mask is made of thin warped wood rather than fiberglass (thus useless for actual goaltending) and used primarily as a horror mask for appropriate holidays. Mask, kendo . . . . . 1₲18 ::————Also used for fencing, this mask protects during training or practice. Mask, lower half . . . . . 11ƒ ::————"Well, Clarice, have the lambs stopped screaming?" Mask, luchadore . . . . . 12ƒ Mask, opera . . . . . 9ƒ8 ::————Covers half of the face, either the top half, or only the left or right side Mask, shamanic . . . . . 1₲4 ::————Large, expressive, and often rather specific, this mask is usually of a person's, spirit's or diety's face, but may instead be monstrous. Mask, totemic . . . . . 1₲8 ::————A full-head highly stylised animal mask Mask, welding . . . . . 2₲8 ::————Suitable for all forge work and sciencing Obfuscating hood . . . . . 1₲12 ::————Covers the entire head; made of featureless black cloth that completely hides the face, but is thin enough for the wearer to see through. Turban . . . . . 1₲13 ::————These were once very common headgear: for men in some countries, women in others, and found worldwide. Your great-grandmother probably wore one. Not that I expect a player-character to ever wear a turban. Wimple . . . . . 4ƒ Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Codex